undertalefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Chara/@comment-31891274-20180105153045/@comment-33883848-20180211174153
(Finally,ive only wait to talk about dogs)Yes Chara see the bag "as funny"if all dogs were killed in Snowdin HOWEVER you also have to kill more than 21 monsters before to get this message(tested and proven by No chocolate,word).So this line is also appears in a neutral run.The fact is,Chara only see the bag as funny if more than 21 monsters were killed(within all the Snowdin's dogs),which shows that murders affected them,that they are corrupted.There is an interesting idea that the determinators (the mother of narrator Chara theory)made about the whole bag stuff:Chara is optimistic because in pacifist run you proven them that their best friend was right by sparing the humans because you proven them that you doesn't have to kill to survive and Chara is pessimistic if a murder was committed(along with genocide)because you proven that Asriel was wrong because you proven them that you can kill in some circumstances however in genocide run you proven that you have to kill to survive in this world which mean their best friend betrayed them(which explains this three lines that only appears in genocide run.The first ,when Frisk check the locket "You can feel it beating",the second when Frisk is equipped with the locket "Right where it belongs "and the last when Frisk accept to erase the world"Were be together forever wont we?",its seems like Chara replaced Asriel with you,the player which is a parallel with what Asriel says in pacifist run "You are the type of friend i wish i could always had")So if this is the case, then, that logically explains why Chara can be sadistic (with more than 21 monsters) and see the murders pessimisticaly in same time .And again i dont understand why Chara see the bag as half-full if the underground is full of monsters because its CLEARLY a reference that Toby Fox took pain to includes in the game to give us a look on Chara's perception of murders,ignore thats is just like to ignore Toby Fox's intentions regards that.Thats also doesn't make sence for Chara to say "half full"because the underground isn't "half-full"if noone is killed but full,and the underground isnt empty if a single monster is killed while Chara still describes the bag as 'half-empty"if a monster is killed.So again if you don't believe that than please go on so just stop to contradicts things game established as FACTS.My another REAL argument i took from the game is Chara's ask during Toriel's battle if you choose to talk to her twice"Can you show mercy without fighting or running away?"(within their description of Toriel"knows best for you"which STILL the same in the genocide run even if they try to become detached from Toriel in genocide run because of this line that happens when you choose to talk to her "Not worth talking too"),why a character only interested by murders ask this kind of thing??That also supports the theory that Chara learn from the player regards the murders.Now there of course all Chara's descriptions of monsters"Its so sensitive to fight...","dont pick on him"and so on,that still the same for the genocide run(even if some descriptions of some bosses and mini bosses changes).Chara's treatment of Frisk"Its you!""despite everything its still you","if you look cutter monsters wouldn't harm you so hard","Like to pet cute humans but you are alergic!","A cotton heart and a button eye you are the apple of my eye".There is too much,so please read determinators's essay about it